Diary in the Attic
by alwaysALOHA
Summary: After reading a diary they find in Kim's attic, Kim and Ron are whisked away on another adventure. What they don't know is that they will soon meet the writer of the diary. After So the Drama. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Diary in the Attic

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Disney does.

"Hey, Ron," Kim said into the receiver.

"Hey, Kim. What up?" Ron replied.

"Well, we're gonna clean the attic and have a garage sale. Wanna come? There's stuff there from when my parents moved here and we might find something cool up there," Kim told him.

"Co-ool! You bet I'll be there!" Ron said, excitedly.

When he arrived it was pouring down rain. They went straight to the attic where the rest of the Possibles were cleaning.

Ron went immediately to a small oak trunk that looked really old and people always found interesting things in old trunks. When he opened the trunk he found…

"Aww, just a bunch of old books," Ron said, disappointed.

"Why don't we look through them and see if there's something interesting. And who knows, maybe we'll find something cool at the bottom," Kim said.

Ron's spirits rose immediately. As they sorted through the books they talked about what they might find. What they did find was Moby Dick, Huckleberry Finn, and various other famous classics, but the most interesting thing they found was…

"What's this?" Ron asked, holding up a small, brown leather book.

"It looks like a diary," Kim suggested.

"Yeah, it is, look, 'Property of Elena Possible,'" Ron said, excited.

"That doesn't mean anything, Ron, look inside," Kim told him.

"Yeah, it is, it says here '_June 4th 1909._' Wow, that's old," Ron confirmed.

"Come on, Ron, read more!" Kim urged.

"'_June 4th 1909, Dear Diary, we're leaving for America soon! I can't believe our luck, things here have been getting worse for us and America will be a great new start. Streets paved in gold and complete freedom! We've been saving for this trip for 5 years and we finally have the money to go! Finally, we will be able to have all of the things that we've been wanting!'_ That's it for June fourth," Ron said.

"Here we go, '_June 21st, 1909, Dear Diary, sorry I haven't written for so long. We're almost to America! The journey's been rough, but I'm sure everything will be better once we get to America. People were always getting sick and it always stunk. Unfortunately, there was only 1 lavatory per approximately 100 people and they would not allow us to go out on deck until today. Mother, Abe, and Gabe are as excited as I am. Don, my best friend is giddy at the thought of being able to get off of the boat: he has seasickness._'That's it for that page," Ron said.

"Here, I'll read it," Kim offered.

"'_June 22, 1909, Dear Diary, we just went through inspection yesterday. It was frightening. I thought for sure I'd be sent back. They used this little hook to lift my eyelids to check my eyes. I thought for sure they'd poke my eyes out, but to be in America at last, to me it was all worth it. The Statue of Liberty was magnificent._' Okay, the next one says '_July 3rd 1909, Dear Diary, we've been living in America for a week now and things aren't very good. We've hardly had anything to eat since we got here. I was very disappointed that the streets weren't paved with gold. Mother isn't here. We haven't seen her since before inspection when I lost her hand coming off the boat. I wish I knew what happened to her.' _It ends there, not one more word in the entire diary," Kim said, intrigued at the disappearance of her ancestor.

"Wow, I'd like to find out what happened to her too," Ron said.

"Me, too," Jim and Tim said in unison.

"Yes, that would be nice to know," Mr. Dr. Possible agreed.

"I'd like to know, too," Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

----

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story so please be nice about the reviews. You can be sure that I will read every one of them. R&R. Aloha!


	2. Deja vu

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's Kim Possible. I only own the plot and the characters that you do not recognize from the show.

"I'm gonna call Wade. Maybe he can shed some light on what happened to Elena's mom," Kim said.

"Yeah, hey, maybe Wade has a relative that was on the boat with her," Ron said.

"Why would you say that?" Kim asked, confused by her boyfriend's remark.

"I don't know, maybe it was because of our field trip to the history museum last year, 'cause I think I had a weird dream when I was there, but I can't remember," Ron replied.

"Yeah, I remember having a weird dream, too," Kim agreed.

Beep…beep…beepbeep

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Break-in at the Middleton Museum," Wade said, urgently.

"We're on it," Kim said.

(At the Middleton Museum)

Kim and Ron snuck around the museum with a map Wade had provided them. Currently they came upon a motion censored hallway.

"Ron, stop!" Kim said sharply, the motion detectors were colorless, but marked on the map so that they wouldn't alert the criminal they were after.

Beep…beep…beepbeep

"What is it, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Take out your hairspray and spray it in front of you," Wade instructed.

Kim did as she was told and red lasers appeared in front of her all the way to the opposite wall, a good 20 feet in front of her.

"Wade, you continue to rock!" Kim exclaimed, quietly.

"I do what I can," Wade replied.

"Does anyone feel Déjà vu?" Ron asked.

"Yeah this does seem a little familiar," Kim said.

That said, Kim did some aerobics and got through the laser web obstructing their path and turned it off. Ron followed Kim into the main room of the museum as she crept from statue to statue trying to get a good view of the piece in the center of the room without being seen themselves.

"Monkeyfist!" Ron whispered loudly. Not that he was surprised; a new exhibit featuring a headless monkey idol was on loan from Japan.

"Ron Stoppable, we meet again," Monkeyfist said, having heard Ron's loud outburst, "And Miss Possible, I understand that you two are dating now," he acknowledged.

"What are you up to Monkeyfist?" Kim asked, accusingly.

"Becoming the ultimate monkey master," Monkeyfist replied, laughing maniacally.

"Not on my watch," Kim said, wittingly.

"So you think. Monkey ninjas, attack!" he ordered the band of monkeys that he had trained in the ways of ninjitsu.

Kim took on the monkeys while Ron went up against Monkeyfist. They fought hard for a long time, battling with all of their might. Kim was able to take out three of the monkey ninjas in about 15 minutes. They seemed to have gotten better since the last time she had fought them, because usually it took only 5 minutes to take them all out. Ron seemed to be faring pretty well until an unexpected blow knocked him unconscious.

"Ron!" Kim screamed, worried for her boyfriend's safety. The monkeys she was fighting saw her distraction and took their opportunity to wipe her off her feet, but she was able to get back up and she fought twice as hard, trying to get to Ron's aid as quickly as she could. She didn't see Monkeyfist sneak up behind her. The last thing she knew was that one minute she was fighting, the next everything went black.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. The evil we all know as writer's block paid me a visit and wouldn't leave for a very long time! Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. Read and Review! And as always, ALOHA!


	3. You're Late

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long! I hope you like this story; I saw a live peacock in a cemetery by my grandma's house! As I said before, I'm sorry this took so long. I blame school. Enjoy.

**We…_lost_.**

Ron opened his eyes slowly as he regained consciousness. _How long was I out? _he thought.

"What happened?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what happened. From what he could see, they had been unconscious for most of the night. Some light had begun to show through the skylights of the museum, letting him know that it was early morning. He checked his watch; it was 6:50 am in the morning. Ron sensed movement in the corner of his eye, making him immediately alert to his surroundings. He turned around to find no danger, but Kim stirring from unconsciousness.

"Kim!" he exclaimed, hoping she was alright. She opened her eyes, blearily.

"Ron?" she asked, having heard his startled call.

"I'm right here," he replied, coming into her line of vision. "What happened?" he asked, confused by the unfamiliar situation.

"We…_lost_," Kim said, astounded because in all freak-fighting career they had never lost a battle so easily.

"Wow," he responded, equally surprised. Indeed the idol they were trying to protect was missing from its pedestal in the center of the room.

"Better call Wade," Kim said, her voice all business. She took out the Kimmunicator and hit the button to call Wade.

"Hey, Kim," Wade said when he answered. He started to look confused when he noticed that she was still in the museum. He had figured she'd be at home by now.

"Why are you still at the museum?" he asked; he was getting a little worried.

"We…lost," Kim replied.

Wade spit out his pop in surprise. He coughed a little before he could speak.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed, it was a shock to his system that Team Possible, _the _Team Possible, had lost. They _never _lost.

Kim moaned, "Wade, volume down and calm down," she said, trying to get her friend to keep from hyper ventilating.

"It was the monkey," Ron put in, "he knocked us out."

"I'll start to track Monkey Fist," Wade said, "Anything else?"

"Yeah, a couple things. First, I want to know what that monkey-thing does," Kim replied, "Then I want your help on a personal thing,"

"No problem, Kim," Wade replied, "the museum curator knows all about that. Now what's that personal thing you wanted help on?"

"Ron found a diary in my attic, we're cleaning, and we read it and it just stops after the girl's mother disappears, the girl's name is Elena Possible, can you help us find out what happened?" Kim requested.

"Sure," Wade agreed, "You two should get going, it's almost time for school."

………………

(A few minutes later at school)

"Possible, Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin yelled, "You're late!"

"Oww, Mr. Barkin, can you please not yell," Kim pleaded, her head had been hurting since she woke up, but it had grown a lot worse.

"Yeah, Mr. B, we both have headaches," Ron said, "We got knocked out by Monkey Fist last night,"

"What are you two talking about?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"We," Kim hesitated, "lost," After she said that the whole room went so quiet that you could hear a pin drop with earmuffs on. Everyone stared at the two teen heroes in shock, even Mr. Barkin was found with his mouth agape. None of them had EVER heard Kim Possible say those words in the same sentence before and some of them thought they were hearing things.

"Ah ih umm ah ah Mist..Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked, waving her hand in front of the strict teacher's face.

"Possible, why are you waving your hand in front of my face?" Mr. Barkin asked, regaining his composure.

"Kim Possible LOST! Ahhahahaha," a vicious voice from behind them laughed. Apparently Bonnie had been shocked while walking in behind them and had also just regained her composure. Nobody laughed with her.

"Rockwaller, You're late!" Mr. B yelled. Kim and Ron cringed at the sound. "Sorry," Mr. Barkin added to Kim and Ron, after all, he had been knocked out in his days in the military and had had the same headache the two teens were now experiencing.

"Detention, Rockwaller," Mr. Barkin sentenced.

"But _they _didn't get detentions," Bonnie said, indignantly.

"They have a legitament excuse, do you?" Mr. Barkin asked. Silence. "I didn't think so."

"This is so not fair," Bonnie muttered quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Insubordination, Rockwaller," Mr. B scolded, "That's another detention."

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were stifling giggles because Bonnie had never had detention before.

"Hope she gets along with Big Mike," Kim whispered to Ron. Though their heads were still pounding, they couldn't help but find this entertaining.

"Possible, Stoppable, go to the nurse's office, you may have concussions," Mr. Barkin said. In his experience, if someone has a headache like that after being just knocked out, it usually means they have a concussion.

"Yes Mr. Barkin," they said in unison.

….

"You both have mild concussions and nothing more," the school nurse told them, "Now go home, put ice bags on your heads and get some rest."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mendusall," Kim said.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron agreed.

They went to Kim's house and did as the nurse instructed.

"Ahhhh," Kim sighed, relieved. The ice bag did the trick. For a while they just sat there in silence.

"We should probably call our parents to let them know we had to come home early," Kim suggested.

"Yeah, don't want them to jump to conclusions," Ron agreed, thinking of Mr. Dr. Possible's black hole threats.

Kim called her parents on the house phone while Ron used his cell phone.

"Well, my 'rents are worried, they're coming home," Kim said.

"My parents are worried, too but can't get out of work," Ron reported.

"Wanna watch TV 'til my parents get home?" Kim suggested, bored of the silence.

"As long as the volume's low; my head still hurts," Ron said.

…………

A/N: Again, I apologize for the long wait and I will try to update more often but I blame school for this one. Too much work! Read and review and as always ALOHA!


	4. Bad guys 2, good guys 0

A/N: Surprise! I'm updating sooner rather than later! Also, I have a new story called History Repeats. It is a crossover between Kim Possible and Danny Phantom. Please read it and tell me what you think. And now, without any further interruption, Chapter 4, Bad Guys Two, Good Guys Zero.

……………

Kim and Ron were a little startled when Kim's parents arrived home. They didn't know how they were going to explain what happened; they just knew that they had to.

"Kim, Ron, are you okay?" Kim's mom asked, worried. Somehow, her daughter and Ron had always managed to come away from a mission without a scratch and it scared her that they had been injured, even mildly from this last one.

"Yeah, mom, we're fine. The headache's gone," and it was the truth, their headaches were gone. After a few minutes of TV they had started to enjoy themselves and forget all about the pain in their heads.

"Good, now tell us what happened?" Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

"Well, Monkey Fist was robbing the Middleton Museum and Ron and I were called in to stop him, but he… got away with the Tempus Simia Idol. He somehow got a punch through Ron's defenses and then knocked me out from behind while I was fighting his Monkey ninjas," Kim explained quickly.

"You lost, but that's not…never mind," Mr. Dr. Possible said, stopping himself before he said "possible."

"I know, it's hard to believe, but it's true," Kim told them.

Beep beep beepbeep

As soon as she heard those four notes Kim whipped out the kimmunicator and turned it on to see the face of Wade, their tech guru.

"Any word on the headless monkey front?" Kim asked.

"No, but I do have a lead on the diary front," Wade replied.

"Really, what?" Kim asked.

"Well, I checked out the Ellis Island website. Turns out Elena was right, her mother did make it to America," Wade said, "And it gets weirder,"

"Okay, weird me," Kim replied. Now everyone was listening in on what Wade had to say.

"Well, the day Elena's mom disappeared, somebody found two bodies; one of them fit the description that Elena and her brothers gave to the police. The police records show that she was never informed of the body's description," Wade said.

"That is weird. Thanks for the info Wade," Kim thanked her friend.

"No problem, Kim. Well, I gotta go, Wade Out," he said before signing off.

Kim turned off the kimmunicator. There was something very fishy about the whole thing. She set the kimmunicator down on the new coffee table (the old one was crushed by the Diablo-bots on Prom night) and went to sit down, not expecting the kimmunicator to beep again.

Beep beep beepbeep

"Wade?" Kim asked.

"I just found Monkey Fist in the Australian Outback," Wade replied.

"We're on it. Ron time to go," Kim said.

"Okay KP. Austria, here we come!" Ron said.

"No, Australia," Kim corrected.

"Kimmie-cub, you're not going anywhere without some extra help," Mr. Dr. P told his daughter.

"I have Ron," Kim argued.

"He got knocked out, too," her father said.

"Alright, I'll call Monique," Kim gave in.

"Better call Wade, Monique is going to need gadgets, too," Ron said as he grabbed the kimmunicator, which Kim had set down earlier.

"Good idea, Ron," Kim said.

…An hour later…

"I can't believe you guys are taking me on a mission. I'll probably mess up, you sure you want me with you?" Monique asked, nervously. It was her first mission and she was afraid that she'd just do something that would let the bad guy get away.

"Monique, you'll do fine. Besides, Ron messes up a lot, too, but it always ends up helping in the long run," Kim said, trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah, Monique, I usually do something that, you know, blows up the lair, but it always works out in the end," Ron said.

After getting out of the jeep and thanking their friend, Kim, Ron, and Monique stood and looked over the hill they were currently standing on.

"Wade set us up," Kim said, yanking a miniature land-surfing board off of a chain around her neck and taking a helmet out of her back-pack. She threw the board on the ground where it immediately started to grow. Ron did the same, except his was a little slow on the wing.

"Hey, mine's not…" he didn't get to finish his sentence. The wing had just flung out, throwing him backwards into a bush.

"Now _that_ is cool," Monique said as she did the same as Kim. Kim was laughing at Ron's antics as she went to help him up. After all, he should have seen it coming. Then she thought maybe he did it on purpose to make her laugh. They started to surf down the hill, throwing up dust in their wake. Finally they reached their destination, a monkey temple. Monkey Fist was already there, about to climb up to the Mystical Monkey Doorknob.

"Not this time, Monkey Fist," Kim said as she and her friends reached the foot of the temple. Kim fought Monkey Fist while Ron fought the ninjas and Monique tried to help. Unfortunately, when Kim kicked Monkey Fist, who was bent over from her first move, in the butt, she kicked him to the open doorway of the temple, giving him the chance to get the monkey idol's head while she was overwhelmed by his monkey ninjas.

"Triumph!" he exclaimed as he came out of the temple holding the monkey head above him. He climbed a rock formation and made his getaway in a jet that had been hidden from their view. He flew off leaving Team Possible with their second defeat.

The forlorn hero's went home to get some rest. Two losses in a row were not good for their morale. When Kim got home after dropping Ron and Monique at their respective houses, she was not happy.

"So, how did the mission go?" Kim's mom asked as she walked through the door.

"Bad guys two, good guys zero," Kim informed her mother, holding up the number of fingers as she said them.

"Oh, Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. P said, sympathetically, hugging her daughter.

"Mom, this is really starting to stink. I'd never lost before this week and two losses in that many days is really not working for me," Kim said, her self-esteem lowering.

"You'll get them, you always do. I know you'll get them," Kim's mom said soothingly.

Kim went upstairs to her bedroom for a much needed period of rest.

…………

A/N: These missions are taking a toll on Kim. Will she be able to stop Monkey Fist before he has a chance to carry out his evil plan? This plan is far more sinister than what he's usually up to. What's his plan? Read and Review to find out and as always ALOHA!


	5. Undaunted

A/N: Aloha! And, now, my lovely fans (after a quick disclaimer) I will give you the pleasure of reading chapter 5 of Diary in the Attic!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP. Disney does.

……………

Kim walked to school with Monique in a bit of a funk. She wasn't used to this kind of sitch and it was taking a lot out of her.

"Cheer up Kim," Monique said, trying to cheer up her forlorn friend. "You'll get him, you always do. After all, you are The Kim Possible." She felt bad for just hiding during the mission, but she knew that it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Kim gave her friend a sad smile, knowing that she was right. She always _did _get the villain eventually. She just wished she knew what Monkey Fist was up to. The school day went off without any excitement. On the way home from school with Ron, the kimmunicater rung out its familiar chime.

Beep beep beepbeep

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked, knowing it had something to do with Monkey Fist.

"I've found out where Monkey Fist is heading; the Tempus Simia Temple in Central Africa," Wade informed the heroic teen.

"We're on our way," Kim said.

…...Somewhere in Central Africa……

Monkey Fist waited patiently for noon because he had to place the monkey head on its body exactly at noon.

"Just one more minute," he said, anxiously under his breath. It was so close to noon that he could feel the power growing in the idol.

"Sorry, can't wait that long. See, I've got a Latin test and wow, I'd hate to miss that," Kim said, more than a little sarcasm in her voice.

"No, you won't win this time!" Monkey Fist yelled. "Monkey ninjas, ATTACK!"

The ninjas swarmed in on the two heroes, but they were no match for Kim's gymnastics expertise. She volted over their heads and kicked the rock monkey head out of Monkey Fist's hands. Ron caught it. As she landed he threw it to her. Then, when one of Monkey Fist's ninjas attacked she did an underhand throw to Ron. He caught it and made it roll across his shoulders into his hand. Then he noticed a monkey ninja right there and through it behind him. With his right foot, he kicked the head to Rufus, who in turn rolled it to him. Finally Ron through it to Kim, but one of the many ninjas had grabbed a nearby stick and hit it to his master. Kim had to duck to avoid being hit in the head. When Monkey Fist caught it, it was precisely noon and he immediately jammed it onto its body. Its eyes glowed red for a moment at the same time a shock wave flew out in all directions knocking Kim, Ron, and Rufus off of their feet. After that a red vortex grew at the top of the pedestal where Monkey Fist was.

"Farewell, Kim Possible, we WON'T meet again," Monkey Fist cackled as he followed his monkey ninjas into the vortex. Kim ran, trying to follow him, but the vortex closed. She fell to the ground, quickly getting up.

……Later that night……

Kim was studying for her Latin Test when she stumbled upon the word Tempus, meaning Time. Quickly she flipped through the pages of her Latin text book and found Simia. It meant Monkey. She thought it over for a couple of minutes until she figured it out.

"TIME MONKEY!" she exclaimed. Immediately she called Ron and Wade. She had had Wade make Ron a ronmunicator so that she could contact him whenever a mission came up.

"What's the sitch?" Ron asked giggling and adding to himself, "That was so cool!"

Wade answered similarly.

"I figured out what the Tempus Simia does!" Kim exclaimed, explaining how she came to that conclusion.

"Your right Kim, that does make sense. What do you think Monkey Fist's plan is though?" Wade asked.

"I think he plans to go into my past to get me out of the way," Kim said, "And I know just when he's going to try, but how are we going to go back in time?"

"I may have a way. You see, I've been working on a time travel device and I think I finally figured it out," Wade said.

"Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed.

"You'll get them tomorrow, bye," Wade said as he logged off.

……The next day at the Possible abode……

Mr. Dr. Possible opened the door, expecting only the morning paper. What he found was that the paper was weighted down by a package. He read who it was for, hoping that it was the new rocket part that he had ordered. He sighed; it was another package for Kimmicub from Wade, probably a new gadget.

"Kimmie, there's a package for you," he called.

"Oh, it must be the time travel device Wade promised," Kim said, casually.

"The what?" James Timothy Possible asked, he was used to Wade's gadgets, but this was something totally unexpected.

"Wade made time travel devices for both Ron and me for this mission," Kim replied.

"I knew Wade was brilliant, but I didn't know he was _that _brilliant!" Kim's father exclaimed.

"I was surprised myself when he told me about these," Kim told him.

Beep beep beepbeep

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked the twelve year old super genius.

"I scanned your lifetime to find out where Monkey Fist might attack, and I think it's gonna be your first mission," Wade informed her.

"I'm on my way," Kim said. First, she called Ron and when he arrived she typed in the time she wanted to go to. A bluish-white portal opened up in front of her.

She stepped into her past with Ron in close pursuit.

……………

A/N: Ain't I the evil one? I left you with a cliff hanger. I will update as soon as I can. And as always ALOHA!


	6. So wrong

A/N: I finally got past the writer's block I've been having on this story! Yay! Now, to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP

……………

Taking a deep breath, "Well, here goes," a thirteen-year old Kim Possible leaps into the laser web, performing amazing leaps and flips to get to the remote on the other side.

After the lasers were turned off and the younger team was receiving thanks, a new vortex appeared this one red.

At this time, Mr. Paisley had been showing a young Kim his flamingoat.

"…now my life is complete," said a contented preteen Kim.

"Perfect, then you don't mind if I end it," Monkey Fist said.

"Do I know you?" young Kim asked.

"Not yet, but in time, both you and your sidekick, Ron Stoppable, will hand me humiliating defeats. Now I would like you to meet the Stone Guardian of Satsuma, or should I say, meet your Doom!" Monkey Fist said, laughing maniacally.

At Monkey Fist's words, a giant stone gorilla stepped through the portal.

"AHH! GIANT MONKEY! AHH!" young Ron screamed, running around the room.

"You couldn't stop us in our time so you're trying to stop us before we even met, so sad. Too bad for you, it's not going to work," a taunting voice said from behind the villain. Eighteen-year old Kim and Ron had arrived a few minutes earlier and had just come out of hiding.

"And how do you know that?" Monkey Fist countered.

"Because Ron and I are still here," Kim answered.

"And we're stronger than ever," Ron finished, and then Team Possible jumped into their respective fighting stances.

"O-kay, this is a 9.7 on the weirdness scale," young Kim said.

The future Kim jumped out of the way of one of the Guardian's attacks, landing next to her young counterpart.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it," Kim said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm you, from the future," Kim told herself.

"Okay, this just got so much weirder," she said.

"Look out," Kim said, pushing herself out of the way.

Meanwhile, Ron fought Monkey Fist.

"Do what you want with me, Monkey Fist, but don't you dare hurt Kim," Ron warned.

Monkey Fist sent Ron flying.

"No, I think I'd prefer having both of you out of the way," Monkey Fist said.

"Hey, what's this?" Ron said, picking up a yellow remote, "I wonder what the red button does?" he then pushed the button.

"No!" the younger Kim and Ron exclaimed as the laser web turned back on.

The Stone Guardian of Satsuma was destroyed; Ron's dumb skill did it again!

Monkey Fist didn't waste any time escaping back into the time stream again.

"We've gotta go, bye!" Kim said as she activated her time watch and her and Ron left.

"Confused?" past Ron asked his friend.

"Oh yeah," past Kim replied.

"Good, 'cause I thought it was just me," he said.

……Current Time……

"Wade, we need you to track Monkey Fist," Kim said, urgently.

"Sorry, Kim, I can only track you guys because of those bracelets," Wade replied.

Something happened, and Kim faded out for a second, so did Ron.

"Never mind, I think I know where to find him," Kim said, "This is so wrong."

They activated the time travel bracelets and stepped back in time.

A/N: Time travel Brain Pain! Writing this stuff is tricky business. Read and Review and as alwaysALOHA!


	7. Arrival

A/N: I know it's been a year, but I've (finally) picked the story back up

A/N: I know it's been a year, but I've (finally) picked the story back up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does.

……1909……

"Hey! Let me go! Please, let me go!" A woman screamed.

"Yeah, right, Scab! I'm not lettin' you take my girl's job!" a man yelled back.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" a second man asked.

Kim and Ron stepped through the time portal and landed on the beach near a dock in New York in the early 20th century.

"Shut up!" the first man yelled at the newcomer.

"Please, please just let me go!" the woman begged. She was new to the country. She just wanted a better life with her daughter and twin sons as well as her daughter's friend who'd come to help out.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, briefly thought about the risk to the timeline, then ran towards the trouble.

"Ron, that could be Elena's mother!" Kim said, excitedly. She had a chance to change history and make life a little better for her ancestors.

"Kim, doesn't that guy look familiar?" Ron asked, pointing to the black man who'd come to the woman's aid.

"Yeah, but I can't place the face," Kim said, but before Ron could respond, they'd reached the dock, "Stop right there!"

"Who're _you_ to tell _me_ what to do?" the would-be murderer asked.

"Who're _you_ to bully someone who just wanted a better life?" Kim countered. Unable to think of a good comeback, the thug attacked.

Kim was ready for it and fought back. It didn't take long for Kim to knock the man off his feet.

Ron went to check on Elena's mother and the unconscious man who'd helped her.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Don?" the woman asked, a little confused. This boy was the spitting image of her daughter's friend.

"No ma'am, I'm Ron. Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she answered.

"Good," Ron said, relieved.

"How's he?" she asked, concerned about her first rescuer.

Ron checked the man over. He was alive, but he had a cut on his left arm that might need stitches, "He looks okay, but KP knows more about this first-aid stuff than I do."

"I don't know that much, Ron," Kim protested.

"Don't be so modest, Kim," Ron advised. He reached out his arm to help the woman to her feet.

"Thank you, but…who are you? You look so much like my daughter and her friend," the woman asked.

Kim and Ron looked at each other; the woman had just proved she was the missing Possible relative from the diary.

…………

A/N: So, what do you think Kim and Ron will do next? Reviews are always appreciated, and as alwaysALOHA!


End file.
